Mianhae Hyung
by jiyeonlee1004
Summary: semua berubah ketika eomma meninggal dan appa pergi. kyuhyun mulai menganggap kita tidak pernah ada. dan dia sangat mengacuhkan kita . entah kenapa. kyuhyun sangat berbeda. seperti ada yang dia sembunyikan . sangat mengesalkan


Title : Mianhae Hyung !

Genre : Brother-ship, Family

Author : Lee Jiyeon

Leght :

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun [15]

Kim Kibum as Kim Kibum [17]

Park Jungsoo as Kim Jungsoo [23]

Cast bertambah seiring dengan bertambahnya alur cerita

 **Summary :**

Ingin mengatakan kepada mereka, tetapi apa yang dapat kuperbuat sampai sekarang ? Mereka juga sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri-sendiri. Mungkin ada saat dimana aku dapat mengatakannya kepada kalian. Maafkan aku jika aku berbohong kepada kalian selama ini, **Hyung**

 **Story :**

"Kim Kyuhyun, namamu lagi. Lihatlah"Ucap namja choi menunjuk ke papan pengumuman yang mengumumkan hasil ujian akhir semester ini. Aku hanya tersenyum terhadap reaksi Choi Siwon temanku sejak kecil dan Shim Changmin. Mereka selalu saja menatapku takjub. Padahal mereka sudah melihat hal itu sejak sekolah dasar.

"Tetap saja aku nomor 2 untuk pararel satu sekolah"Ucapku

"Nomor 2 dan bersaing dengan hy-"Ucap Changmin terputus karena mulutnya yang ditutup oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun memberikan Changmin tatapan deathglare andalannya.

"Maaf"Ucap Changmin melepaskan tangan kyuhyun

"Ini masih terlalu pagi kyu. Tidak akan ada yang mendengarkan"Ucap Siwon

"Tidak, aku tetap tidak ingin mendegarkannya"Ucap Kyuhyun

"Kau masih marah kepada dia ?"Ucap Changmin

"Aku tidak pernah marah chwang"Ucap kyuhyun kemudian berjalan dan memainkan PSP nya

"Aku tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana keadaan yang sebenarnya, padahal kita sudah mengenalnya lebih dari 9 tahun"Ucap Siwon

"Kau benar. Dulu teuk hyung menyempatkan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengannya dan dia. Tetapi kenapa 4 tahun terakhir keadaan berubah drastis ?"Ucap Changmin

"Sudahlah, ayo kekantin"Ucap Siwon

 **Library**

"Ayolah miss, aku disini ya"Ucap kyuhyun

"Hanya sampai sebelum jam pelajaran berlangsung kyu"Ucap miss lee

"Tapi—"Ucap kyuhyun

"Kalau tidak mau, kembalilah ke kelasmu"Ucap miss lee

"Arraseo, sampai sebelum pukul 08.00"Ucap kyuhyun kemudian berjalan ke rak bagian buku fisika dan matematika. Setelah mengambil satu buku fisika tebal kemudian dia duduk di pojok ruangan dan membaca nya

"Kau disini"Ucap seseorang disampingnya menarik kursi

"Aku sudah selesai"Ucap kyuhyun menutup buku dan berjalan menuju rak untuk mengembalikan buku dan kemudian kepintu keluar

"Kyuhyun ? Katanya sampai sebelum bel ? Ini baru pukul 06.45"Sapa miss lee

"Aku sudah selesai. Aku kembali ke kelas"Ucap kyuhyun memberi salam dan keluar dari perpustakaan

"Dia kenapa ? eoh, ada kau ternyata. Apa kau tau dia kenapa ?"Ucap miss lee ketika menatap ke tempat membaca dan menemukan kibum sedang membaca buku yang biasa dia baca dengan tatapan tak acuh. Memang kibum biasa memberikan tatapan seperti itu kepada semua orang.

 **Skip**

"Hyung, aku hari ini berusaha berbicara dengannya"Ucap kibum kepada jungsoo

"Siapa ?"Ucap jungsoo yang masih sibuk dengan laptop dihadapanny

"Kyuhyun"Ucap kibum

"Oh"Jawab jungsoo singkat tidak peduli

"Hyung, apa kau setidak peduli itu kepada kyuhyun ?"Ucap kibum

"Untuk hal apa ? Aku sedang sibuk. Tidak dapatkah kau tidak menggangguku bummie"Ucap jungsoo

"Hyung ini penting"Ucap kibum

"Masalah tentang kyuhyun biarkan saja. Itu tidak penting, kau tau. Dan biarkan aku berkonsentrasi dahulu. Ini penting bagi klien perusahaan"Ucap jungsoo

"HYUNG"Teriak kibum

"bum—"Ucap jungsoo

"Kau mengatakan bahwa orang lain penting. Sedangkan apakah kau tidak mengetahui jika kau juga memiliki namdongsaeng selain aku"Ucap kibum

"Ada, kyuhyun"Ucap jungsoo singkat

"Kau memperlakukannya selama ini seolah dia tidak ada"Ucap kibum

"Aku berusaha mencari uang untuk kehidupanmu dan kyuhyun. Dan apakah itu juga tidak penting"Ucap jungsoo yang masih setia dengan tatapannya dengan laptopnya

"Kau berfikir bahwa uang adalah segalanya"Ucap kibum lalu keluar dari ruangan kerja tersebut

"Memang begitu"Ucap jungsoo singkat

 **Kyuhyun Side**

"Apa kau tau apa yang diajarkan mr alex tadi ?"Ucap changmin

"Tentu saja"Ucap siwon

"Bagaimana bisa. Bahkan mr alex hanya memberikan video. Mana kutahu apa arti dari video yang mr alex tadi sampaikan"Ucap changmin

"Kau mengerti. Dan sangat mengerti. IQ mu bagus chwang"Ucap kyuhyun

"Lalu dengan kalimat yang ini. Apa yang harus dilakukan ?"Ucap changmin menunjukkan serentet kalimat dalam bahasa inggris pada kyuhyun

"Itu general text. Begitu saja kau tidak tahu. Aku heran bagaimana bisa kau mendapat IQ setinggi itu"Ucap kyuhyun

"Hanya general text ? Aigoo, Shim Changmin. Kau memalukan kami"Ucap siwon

"Yya, choi siwon. Kau sungguh membuatku marah"Ucap changmin

"hei sudahlah. Ini di cafe. Apa kalian tidak malu"Ucap kyuhyun

"Maaf"Ucap changmin

*Brukk

"Kyu ?"Ucap siwon

"Kim Kyuhyun"Ucap changmin

"YYA, KIM KYUHYUN. Irreona, ini cafe. Kau tidak boleh pingsan disini"Ucap changmin berusaha menepuk-nepuk pipi kyuhyun agar kyuhyun terbangun. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil

"Tunggulah, sebentar lagi ambulans akan datang"Ucap siwon

"Kyuhyun, kau harus bertahan"Ucap siwon kemudian berusaha membopong kyuhyun keluar dari cafe. Tentu saja tas sekolah milik siwon dan kyuhyun, changmin yang akan membawanya. Tau sendiri bagaimana jika siwon yang membawa. Apalagi kyuhyun. Jelas tidak mungkin

 **Hospital**

"Bagaimana hyung kondisi temanku ?"Ucap siwon kepada sungmin yang baru saja keluar dari ruang UGD setelah 2 jam memeriksa Kyuhyun

"Dia temanmu won ?. Berarti kau tau wali nya bukan ? aku membutuhkan walinya untuk membicarakan hal ini"Ucap sungmin

"Tidak hyung, katakan kepadaku. Aku tau apa penyakit yang di derita oleh Kyuhyun. Dan kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin seseorang selain dirinya mengatakan kepada hyung-nya tentang penyakitnya. Jadi, kumohon hyung. Apa dia benar-benar membutuhkan transpalasi jantung segera ?"Ucap siwon

"Ini sudah tahap akhir won. Aku membutuhkan walinya. Bagaimanapun apapun yang akan terjadi. Ini harus dibicarakan serius dengan wali nya"Ucap sungmin

"Memangnya dia sakit apa won ?"Ucap changmin

Kyuhyun dulu memberi tahu siwon tentang penyakit kelainan jantungnya yang baru dia ketahui sejak 3 tahun kemarin. Karena kakak siwon adalah seorang dokter. Namun kyuhyun juga bercerita bahwa dia belum memberi tahu kibum dan jungsoo. Katanya mereka berdua sangat sibuk dan kyuhyun jarang bercerita dengan mereka berdua. Dan siwon membuat janji kepada kyuhyun bahwa tidak akan memberitahu kibum dan jungsoo. Biarkan kyuhyun yang memberitahu mereka sendiri


End file.
